To date, a color image display device, in which one pixel includes three sub-pixels that display red (R), green (G) and blue (B), that is, the three primary colors of light, has been widely used. In addition, recently, in order to enable the colors of various objects (the colors of various objects which exist in nature) to be displayed by increasing the range of colors that can be displayed (color reproduction range), a method of increasing the number of colors of sub-pixels has been proposed.
For example, International Publication WO. 2006/018926 discloses a so-called multi-primary color image display device in which sub-pixels include a color in addition to the three primary colors of RGB. In the image display device, one pixel includes a total of four or more sub-pixels which include a sub-pixel of at least one color of cyan (Cy), magenta (Mg), and yellow (Ye) in addition to the three primary colors of RGB.
In the multi-primary color image display device according to the related art, it is possible to reproduce the colors of various objects by increasing the number of colors of the sub-pixels as described above. However, depending on the arrangement of the sub-pixels, there is a problem in that false colors or artifacts (images which are not present in an original image) are generated when an input image which includes, in particular, a high frequency signal is displayed.